


Can't Let Her Go

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how long they are apart Jax just can't let Sam go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters or anything you recognize. I'm making no money from this story and the characters belong to their creators.  
> A/N: Thanks to my awesome friend and beta Judy and to all the readers.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Can’t Let Her Go  
Characters: Jax/Sam  
Pairing: Jam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: No matter how long they are apart Jax just can't let Sam go.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters or anything you recognize. I'm making no money from this story and the characters belong to their creators.  
A/N: Thanks to my awesome friend and beta Judy and to all the readers.  
Words: 324 words without title and ending.

*Can’t Let Her Go*

Jax tried to get over Sam; he tried everything that he could think of, to be able to move on. He tried spending time with and dating other women, but on his last date he realized something.

Jax realized that no matter what happened between Sam and him in the past, he still loves her and just can’t let her go. Being without Sam is like being trapped in a fire or under water. It feels like he’s dying and Jax just hates feeling that way.

So he calls her on the phone and arranges for them to meet at his hotel and they do. When they are sitting at the table staring at each other, Jax suddenly blurts out that he still loves her. “I love you, Sam.” Right after the words slip out Jax wishes that he could take it back, afraid that Sam might not feel the same way.

But when he looks into Sam’s eyes and sees the same love reflected in them he starts to calm down. When Sam speaks, Jax knows that she’s ready to try being in a relationship with him again.

“I love you too, Jax. I just think that if we are going to try to have a relationship again that we should take things slowly this time.”

Jax smiles at Sam and then he nods and says, “I completely agree. We need to get to know each other again before jumping back into things.”

At Jax’s words, Sam smiles and then she claims Jax’s lips with her own. She had missed him, everything about him. His kisses, the way he held her in his arms, all the time, for no reason.

But the thing she had missed about him the most had been his love and being able to see him every day. Now Sam had both things back and she couldn’t wait to get to know the man she loved again.

The end.


End file.
